KAU BENAR-BENAR MESUM GRAY!
by Satan no Exorcist
Summary: Gray dan Natsu itu bagai api dan es *Memang! Gray selalu saja membuat Natsu marah. Lalu kenapa hari itu Gray tiba-tiba mencium Natsu? Dan mengatakan.. Kalau ia mencintai Natsu! GRAY x NATSU! / YAOI / ONESHOT


Yosh, minna-san ^^/

Ngg, saya author baru yang akhirnya mencoba nitip karya di fandom Fairy Tail ini.

Males ngelanjutin project ff di fandom sebelah, dan malah ngebuat ff baru.

Makanya one shot aja deh, takut nambah hutang :D

Yap, seperti biasa, karyaku adalah Romance, dan tentu saja YAOI! XD

Jadi bagi Fujo dan Fudan, saya ucapkan selamat datang.

Bagi yang bukan.. Err, selamat datang juga. Tapi kalau gak terima dengan pair ini, langsung pencet tombol back ya ^^

Oya, saya gak nerima Flame ya. Soalnya saya orangnya perasa. Sekali kena flame, bisa pundung setahun :D

Selamat menikmati.

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima. Kalau punya saya, ya udah saya gantiin dengan genre Yaoi dengan Gray x Natsu sebagai satu-satunya pasangan yaoi-nya XD**

**Genre : Romance, sedikit Friendship**

**Warning : Alur kecepetan, OOC**

* * *

**KAU BENAR-BENAR MESUM GRAY!**

"Ah, kau mau bertarung denganku, huh?!" teriak Natsu sembari mencengkram kerah baju Gray. Gray sendiri tampak tak terlalu memperdulikannya. Matanya hanya fokus menatap wajah pemuda didepannya yang kini tampak terlihat sangat manis disaat marah sekalipun itu.

"Sudahlah Natsu, apa kau tidak capek selalu berantem dengan Gray sepanjang waktu?" Lucy menghela nafas.

Saat itu mereka tengah ada dimeja bar Guild mereka.

"Dia yang cari gara-gara duluan, Lucy! Dia mengataiku api jelek!" Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy tanpa melepas cengkramannya terhadap kerah Gray.

"Astaga, kau hanya dipanggil api jelek, dan kau langsung mengajaknya bertarung?" Mirajane yang memperhatikan mereka dari meja pesanan, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kau membuatku malu, Natsu." timpal Makarov yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Tapi dia mengataiku dengan nada yang memuakkan! Dan... Kenapa kalian malah menyalahkanku?!" teriak Natsu. Gray menyeringai mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Kami tidak menyalahkanmu. Hanya saja kau harus bisa mengendalikan emosimu, Natsu. Kalau tidak suatu hari nanti kau akan kalah dengan emosimu sendiri." nasihat Mirajane.

"Kenapa dia tidak kau nasihati juga, Mira?! Suatu hari nanti ucapan buruknya itu juga yang akan mengalahkannya!" Natsu mendorong tubuh Gray dan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ia berjalan cepat bermaksud menginggalkan Guild.

"Mau kemana, api jelek?" tiba-tiba kerah baju belakang Natsu ditarik dari belakang. Kalian tentu tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Lepaskan aku, es sialan!" Natsu memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri. Sia-sia.

Dan tiba-tiba saja dengan cepat Gray membalikkan tubuh Natsu untuk berhadapan dengannya, lalu..

"Cup." bibir keduanya saling bertautan.

Suasana Guild yang tadinya riuh, kini hening.

Ciuman itu hanya sesaat. Hanya saling menempelkan bibir masing-masing. Gray melepasnya setelah menyentuh pelan pipi lembut Natsu. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Gray. Terlihat tulus dan hanya ditunjukkan pada Natsu.

Reaksi Natsu?

Ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung dengan mata melebar. Begitu pula Lucy, Mirajane, dan semua yang menyaksikan kejadian barusan.

Sadar apa yang terjadi tadi, Natsu berteriak marah.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, bodoh?!" sekuat tenaga Natsu menonjok muka Gray. Hingga Gray terpental jatuh dari kursinya.

"Cih, sialan!" Natsu berlari kencang keluar dari bar.

Gray yang jatuh terduduk hanya tersenyum sembari menyeka darah yang mengalir dari pinggir bibirnya.

"A... Apa yang barusan kau lakukan, Gray?" tanya Lucy memastikan apa yang barusan ia lihat.

"Menciumnya." Gray menjawab singkat.

"Ehh?!

"Kau sengaja melakukan itu kan, Gray?" Erza yang baru pulang dari menyelesaikan misinya, berjalan kearah kelompok mereka lalu menyeringai.

"Tentu saja. Benar-benar uke yang Tsundere." Gray ikut menyeringai.

Dan semua yang disana tahu, ketika keduanya menyeringai..

Percayalah, itu sangat menyeramkan.

"Ehh?"

"U- Ukeee?!" semuanya memandang horor kearah Gray.

Makarov sendiri hanya menghela nafas dan berlalu.

"Dasar anak muda."

xxXXxx

'Apa-apaan bocah sialan itu? Kenapa dia menciumku tiba-tiba tadi? Kelakuannya makin membuatku muak!' batin Natsu sembari menggeram marah. Happy yang terbang didekatnya hanya bisa diam sembari memandang khawatir kearah Natsu.

"Kita mau kemana Natsu? Aku masih punya ikan dirumah. Apa kau mau? Aku bisa memberikannya untukmu." Happy mencoba menghibur Natsu.

Natsu menggeleng.

"Temani aku berkeliling, Happy." ucap Natsu lemah.

Happy hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Keduanya hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan sembari memandang sekeliling mereka yang masih tampak ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Tanpa terasa Natsu dan Happy berhenti di taman kota. Natsu segera melangkahkan kaki menuju ke danau dan segera mendudukkan diri lalu bersandar ke pohon besar dipinggir danau. Ia menghela nafas.

"Aku lelah, Happy. Aku mau istirahat sebentar." Natsu menutup matanya dan langsung tertidur.

"Ya." Happy berbaring disebelah Natsu lalu tertidur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Natsu merasa aneh.

Ia merasa bibirnya sedang dilumat hingga tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan desahan-desahan aneh.

"Ngg.." desah Natsu sembari menggeliat tak nyaman.

Lumatan dibibirnya semakin menjadi ketika sesuatu mencoba masuk kedalam mulut Natsu.

"Ngg.. Ahh!" Natsu perlahan membuka matanya. Ia melihat sesosok pemuda tampan berjongkok didepannya dan tampak asyik melumat bibir merah Natsu.

Natsu membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, GRAY!" Natsu mendorong pemuda dihadapannya itu menjauh. Pemuda yang ternyata Gray itu hanya menyeringai lalu mengecup pipi Natsu singkat. Ia berdiri lalu duduk tak jauh dari tempat Natsu berada.

"Bercandamu sudah kelewatan, Gray! Sebegitu-nyakah kau ingin mengerjaiku, hah?!" Natsu berteriak marah. Tanpa sadar matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang mungkin dengan sekali kedipan akan jatuh. Benar saja, ketika Natsu berkedip, air matanya mengalir.

Gray panik begitu melihat Natsu menangis.

"Ke... Kenapa kau menangis? Ma.. Maafkan aku!" ujar Gray panik.

"Aku tidak mungkin menangis! Tapi kau sudah membuatku marah, Gray!" teriak Natsu. Kedua tangannya sudah mengeluarkan api.

"Eh?" api ditangannya memudar. Ketika tangan Gray tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Natsu.

"Kau menangis, bodoh." Gray mengusap lembut air mata Natsu dengan tangannya.

Natsu terdiam.

"Ke.. Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" gumam Natsu pelan. Namun Gray yang berada didekatnya masih bisa mendengar.

"Kenapa? Sudah jelas bukan? Karena aku mencintaimu." Gray tersenyum lembut sembari menatap lekat Natsu.

"Eh?" Natsu mendongakkan wajahnya.

Api dan es bertemu.

"Bohong! Kau selalu saja membuatku marah hingga aku yang selalu disalahkan! Kau hanya ingin membuatku dipermalukan didepan semuanya!" teriak Natsu lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang kini memerah.

"Menurutmu aku seperti itu karena siapa? Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, apa kau akan melihatku?" Gray merendahkan suaranya.

Natsu tidak bisa menjawab.

"Aku membencimu!" teriak Natsu tiba-tiba.

"Dan aku mencintaimu." balas Gray.

Gray mengangkat dagu Natsu. Memaksa Natsu menatap kearahnya.

Natsu meronta mencoba melepas diri. Tapi rupanya Gray lebih kuat.

Gray segera mendekatkan diri ke Natsu. Natsu yang menyadarinya mencoba mendorong Gray namun entah kenapa kekuatannya hilang begitu saja.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Gray kembali mencium bibir Natsu. Merasakan kembali rasa manis dari bibir pemuda yang begitu dicintainya selama ini.

"Ngg, le.. lepas, Gray.." Natsu menggeleng mencoba melepaskan ciuman Gray.

"Tidak mau." Gray mengulum lembut bibir Natsu. Desahan Natsu makin membuat Gray kehilangan akal. Kuluman lembutnya tadi berubah menjadi lumatan keras dan tanpa henti.

"Ngg.. Gray.. Ahh!" tubuh Natsu bergetar. Matanya terpejam menahan sesuatu. Entah kenapa ciuman dari Gray membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Hingga tanpa sadar, Natsu mengalungkan kedua tangannya keleher jenjang Gray. Bermaksud memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Gray tampak terkejut. Namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum dan makin mendekatkan diri untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tiba-tiba ia menggigit bibir Natsu.

"Akh!" Natsu membuka mulutnya yang tak disia-siakan oleh Gray. Lidahnya langsung melesak masuk kedalam mulut Natsu. Mengabsen setiap deretan gigi Natsu. Tak lupa mengajak lidah Natsu untuk bertarung. Natsu yang tak tahu apa maksudnya, hanya memeluk leher Gray erat.

Terakhir Gray menyapu langit-langit mulut Natsu.

"Ngg, ahh, G.. Gray!"

Gray akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tampak benang saliva tersambung lalu putus. Saliva itu kini mengalir dari sudut bibir Natsu yang kini nampak sangat merah dan sedikit membengkak. Nafas Natsu tampak memburu. Gray menatap penuh nafsu Natsu yang kini benar-benar sangat merangsangnya. Dijilatinya saliva Natsu.

"Ahh!" Natsu mendesah.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Natsu." Gray kembali bermaksud mencium Natsu. Tangannya perlahan masuk kedalam baju Natsu dan menelusuri punggung halus Natsu.

"Eh? Ngg..."

"Apa kalian mau melakukannya di tempat umum seperti ini? Sadarkah, orang-orang memperhatikan kalian sedari tadi?" sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Hmm?" Gray menoleh kesal ke sumber suara yang menganggu aktifitasnya.

"Laxus?" Gray menatap kaget salah satu Mage Guild mereka yang sangat kuat itu.

Pria yang dipanggil Laxus itu menyeringai.

"Tampaknya, akhirnya kau berani mengutarakan perasaanmu pada anak itu ya." Laxus tersenyum licik lalu berjalan pergi. Ia berhenti sesaat.

"Kalau kalian ingin melanjutkan, pergilah ke hotel atau rumah kalian. Lihatlah para gadis itu mengabadikan aktifitas kalian tadi. Sepertinya koran kota ini akan memuat berita menggemparkan besok." Laxus meninggalkan mereka sembari menunjuk para gadis yang semuanya memegang kamera. Tampak darah segar mengalir dari kedua lubang hidung mereka.

"Huh, tentu saja akan kulanjutkan." Gray menyeringai lalu membopong Natsu dengan gaya Bridal menjauh pergi. Natsu yang kaget sontak berusaha turun.

"Turunkan aku Gray! Kita mau kemana?!" ronta Natsu.

"Diamlah. Nanti kau juga akan tahu, sayang." seringai mesum Gray.

"Eh? Jangan panggil aku sayang!" muka Natsu memerah dan karena takut jatuh, ia hanya bisa memeluk erat leher Gray dan membenamkan wajahnya ke leher pemuda es itu. Gray tersenyum dan memeluk erat pinggang Natsu.

**OMAKE**

"Happy, kau kenapa?!" tanya Lucy kaget melihat Happy berlari masuk ke bar Guild dengan keringat yang mengucur deras.

"Lucy! Erza! Tolong Natsu!" teriak Happy panik.

"Eh, Natsu? Apa yang terjadi padanya?!" mendengar teriakan Happy, semua mage disana ikut panik.

'Apa mage dari Guild lain menyerang Natsu?' pikir mereka.

"Saat aku dan Natsu sedang beristirahat dibawah pohon, tiba-tiba Gray datang dan langsung menciumi Natsu. Natsu berteriak dan mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi Gray tidak mau. Gray terus-terusan menciumi Natsu. Aku langsung berlari kesini untuk meminta bantuan. Erza! Tolong selamatkan Natsu!" Happy tampak ketakutan.

"EHHHHH?!"

"DASAR GRAY MESUM!" teriak Lucy dengan muka memerah.

"Kerja bagus, Gray!" Erza menyeringai.

'Gray benar-benar menyeramkan. Kami berdoa untukmu Natsu...' para Mage itu prihatin.

"Doakan saja semoga besok Natsu masih bisa berjalan." Cana berucap setelah mengabiskan birnya.

"Cana, kau juga sangat mesum ternyata." Mira menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Hah?

Fict macam apa yang saya buat ini?!

2 jam-an lebih nyelesein, dan akhirnya gaje banget! .

Yosh, bisa dong klik tombol Follow dan Fav-nya :D

Jangan lupa review :*


End file.
